


Wrong Sketchbook

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marc sugar, Nathaniel sugar, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: The class decides to tear up Marinette's sketchbook to get back at her for bullying Lila!...What do you mean it wasn't Marinette's sketchbook?Whose sketchbook did they tear up?!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 39
Kudos: 978
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Miraculous Stories





	Wrong Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://flufflepuffle296.tumblr.com/post/190592200756/kinda-far-fetched-mlb-fic-idea-but-ya-know-lila!!

Marinette paused outside the classroom, returning from lunch, hearing stifled laughter from inside.

"Ssh! Ssh! She's coming!"

"No one say anything!"

"SHUT UP!"

That was followed by silence.

...That wasn't good.

Marinette cautiously stepped into the classroom, eyes landing on the sketchbook laying on her desk.

Well, calling it a sketchbook was an overstatement. The covers were torn apart and the pages were more like scraps.

"Well, Maribrat?" Alya asked, "How does it feel getting a taste of your own medicine?"

"That's...Not my sketchbook."

"WHAT?!" Lila screeched.

"What do you mean?!" Alix shouted, "It was in your locker!"

"Um..."

_"Marinette!" Nathaniel walked up to her, "Is that a new sketchbook?"_

_"Oh, yeah actually!" Marinette showed him, "I filled out my old one, so I bought this!"_

_"Oh, let's do an art swap thing!" Nathaniel suggested, "We switch sketchbooks right now, draw a picture, then give it back at the end of the school day!"_

_Marinette bit her lip._

_"Are you worried about me siding with Lila?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Oh, don't worry about her," Nathaniel stuck his tongue, seemingly disgusted by the thought, "Marc got me to see the light. It's kinda dumb how our class believes her."_

_Marinette laughed, "Yeah, okay. Let's swap!"_

Nathaniel bounced into the class, "Hey, Marinette! I finished your drawing so here's your sketchbook back!" He handed the item to her in front of the horrified class.

Marinette glanced at him, before looking at the class, nervous. He followed her gaze, focusing on his sketchbook.

The class froze as he walked up to the wreckage. Alix was the most nervous. She had seen what his anger could do.

Nathaniel slowly picked up the scraps, "...You all are so lucky I already sent the issue to the publishers."

He stormed out of the room, Marinette chasing after him.

"I..think we made a huge mistake," Alix muttered. 

Kim scoffed, "Like _Nathaniel_ could do anything."

* * *

Nathaniel bumped into someone whilst walking away from the class. Marc, standing outside his classroom, caught them both, "Oh? What're you doing here? Class is about to start."

"MY CLASS ARE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES, THAT'S WHAT!"

Mendeleiev's class looked over, ready to listen to the drama. 

Marinette rushed over, "Nath, are you okay? After what happened..."

"What happened?" Marc asked, thoroughly confused. His class slowly crept over to the door, listening in.

"They tore up my sketchbook!" The redhead huffed. 

"That's..so fucked up!" Marc fumed, "We literally make a comic book as our _jobs._ They basically tore up how you make money!"

"It gets worse." Marinette cut in, "They were trying to tear up my sketchbook for.." She made quotation marks with her fingers, "Bullying Lila."

The entire class gasped from behind the wall. The three teens turned to them. Marc sighed, "Drama leeches."

"Lila's such a huge liar, they _believe_ her?!" Aurore shouted, popping out from the hiding spot.

"I think our class is just stupid," Nathaniel sighed.

Ms. Mendeleiev appeared near them, "Nathaniel, Marinette, I'm not sure why you're here, but please head back to your class now."

The two gave their confirmations before heading out.

Aurore turned to the class, "So just to be clear, we're attacking their class verbally after school, right?"

* * *

Lila stood in the courtyard, spinning her web of lies. It was great! They thought Marinette had planted Nathaniel's sketchbook in her locker on purpose!

Who cares about the artist boy? It's not like he could do anything.

"Are you all _dumb?!_ " A black haired boy yelled, walking up to the class.

"Marc?" Alix asked, looking very nervous.

"Why the fuck would you tear up Nathaniel's sketchbook?!"

"We didn't mean to!" Alya defended, "We thought it was Marinette's!"

"Like that makes it better?!" Aurore came in, furious, "That still should've been a red flag you're willing to tear up her source of income for a liar!"

"Source of income?" Kim questioned while Alya saw red.

"LILA IS NOT A LIAR!"

A student came up from their class, scrolling on their phones, "It says in five different interviews Jagged Stone has never had a cat. Ladybug has never been to Italy and the akuma attack before Lila arrived happened several weeks beforehand so she would've never had the opportunity to meet Lila. Shall I go on?"

As the two classes got into a screaming match, Nathaniel walked up to Marinette with a popcorn bag, "Popcorn?"

She laughed, "Where'd you get that?"

"Student council is selling them for fundraising," He opened the bag, eating a handful. 

Marinette smiled, also taking some popcorn, giving Nathaniel a fist bump.

They stood there, enjoying the drama and their popcorn.


End file.
